This invention relates to a machine for handling parts and, more particularly, to a machine for picking up a part at one position and for transferring the part to and placing the part in a second position.
A machine of this general type is disclosed in Healy U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,253. Such machines usually comprise two carriages with one of the carriages being guided for reciprocating movement along a linear path. The other carriage is mounted to move with the first carriage along the first path and also is mounted to reciprocate relative to the first carriage along a substantially perpendicular path. Selectively operable mechanism for picking up and releasing a part is mounted on the second carriage and can be traversed along different coordinates by moving the carriages.
The carriages are reciprocated by power-rotated cams whose rotary motion is converted to reciprocating motion by oscillating arms connected between the cams and the carriages. The arms serve to amplify the motion of the cams and enable cams with relatively small pressure angles to move the carriages through relatively long strokes. By keeping the pressure angles of the cams small, the cams can be rotated at relatively high speeds to produce high speed movement of the carriages.